


Time After Time

by Measured



Category: Baby Daddy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Seven months in, Riley has insecurities.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> s5 season finale spoilers. Content notes: Deals with weight issues, pregnancy.

Technically it was a _sabbatical_ but Riley knew that was just code for _you look like you're going to pop at any moment and we don't want you going into labor in the middle of court and having a sue case on our hands._

The sink was filled with empty ice cream containers. She had brain freeze, and one hell of a sweets hangover. A ball of bread filled her as she rested her hands over her stomach. _Eating for two now, eating for two now_ she tried to remind herself. 

There were chocolate stains on her new sweater, and she couldn't fit into all her favorite clothes. Maternity shopping had been one long horror show of bad plaids and bad florals. On television, there were always these pregnant mothers who just _glowed_ and somehow had it together, but Bonnie had set her straight. Motherhood was a battlefield, and she wouldn't even get to have a margarita for months. Nothing but virgin cocktails, no matter how bad it got.

She'd covered up the mirrors like there was a death in the family, and in a way, there was. Maybe she'd go buy a tombstone, for the last time she'd ever be able to reach a size 4. It was mom jeans all the past here. The ghosts of Rigantor past were coming to haunt her, and they were bringing extra helpings of cake.

She'd left the gender a surprise. Gender reveals parties were stupid, anyway. Shooting guns at balls to say _hey, give me gifts_ was the worst new trend she'd seen.

She could recite daytime television backwards at this rate. Bonnie and Brad were on another honeymoon, Tucker was out with Renee, and Ben was off searching for his dream girl. She shook her head. It was like he turned into _Ted Mosby_ overnight, talking about chasing destiny, and some blue-eyed girl who was bound to be the perfect mother for his daughter.

And Danny was off for another food run. It was the third one this week, and it was only Wednesday. She flipped the channel, as the screen turned black. She kept pushing the on button, but nothing came on.

It was such a little thing--they could just call the cable company. She hadn't kept up with soap operas in years. But everything came crashing down. Riley buried her face in her hands. Her makeup was ruined. She was about two more tears from Rigantor: Zombie edition with the way her mascara was going.

Bags fell to the floor. She looked up to see Danny in the doorway, key still in hand.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Apparently he hadn't gotten to the kitchen yet and seen all the food containers.

The television was out, she might never fit into any of her pre-baby clothes, and all these jitters kept coming up. It was always something.

"And don't you say 'nothing' because I know that you better than that," Danny said.

"It's just---What if I never lose the baby weight? Bonnie told me these stories--" She choked up. "I'm going to be _Rigantor_ all over again. And so many women talk about how--it never goes away. I'm going to have _stretch marks._ I'm going to be that person again. And all the women at work are going to be like _Look at Riley Perrin, I told you she would gain all that weight back._ "

"Listen, Riley. Anyone who treated you like that doesn't deserve you."

She pushed herself up off the couch, something which took more effort than a few months ago. In seconds she was in his arms. She bunched his shirt in her fingers. He was so much bigger than her, and she fit so well against him. In the crook of his strong arms, or her legs draped over his. 

"Riley, you're the smartest person I know. You're my best friend, the only girl I've ever really been in love with, and the only one I'm ever going to be in love with. And none of that is going to change if you have stretchmarks. Who knows, maybe you'll make them hot."

He'd loved her as Rigantor. He'd loved her when she terrorized sports teams, he loved her when she wasn't a perfect size 4. He rested her head against his firm chest. "I'm sorry, I'm ruining your shirt. I'm ruining _everything._ "

He looked down at his faded band shirt, pulled tight across his strong chest, and smiled.

"That's why God created detergent--that's what mom said," Danny said.

Riley smiled despite herself. She knew it too well, _and on the eight day, God created Margaritas. And they were good._

"It's the pregnancy hormones. I know it, and yet--" Riley ducked her head.

He nodded, though she knew the look through the years. The complete uncomprehending, but passive agreement.

He lifted her chin. "You're always beautiful. Besides, you're nice and soft. I'm not going to complain if there's more of you to hold."

"Danny, you're not supposed to be _this_ perfect. You're making me look bad."

"Nobody can make you look bad. You're way too great for that."

She rested her hand over her stomach. "It's getting kind of hard to hug now."

"I like to think of it as a challenge," Danny said. The tears long gone, he hoisted her up with ease, and laid her out on the couch. A kiss to her neck, her cheek, and finally across her swollen stomach.

"I don't know much about being a dad, but if my brother can do it on his own, I can," Danny said. "We'll just have to read books and stuff. Maybe watch a youtube video or something. It can't be _that_ hard."

He pulled out something from his back pocket. A little red matchbox car with racing stripes down the front. He rolled it towards her belly button.

"I picked this up at the store. I keep passing by all those toys and thinking that one day we'll have a bunch for our kid. It's kinda neat."

"And I'll be tripping over them," Riley said, and laughed. She shook her head. "What if it's a girl?" 

"Come on, babe, if we get a girl we're still going to play cars," Danny said. "And Legos, too."

"I was thinking more 'what if it's a girl, and I have to tell her she got my metabolism?''" Riley said.

"Then I'll her how she got her mom's looks, and her mom's brain, and determination. And if anybody bullies her at school, they'll have to answer to us. You'll teach her the Rigantor punch to make sure nobody " Danny said.

"And you'll hang them upside-down. And I'll probably have to put up bail, and then represent you all when your mother started some harebrained scheme that blew up a building---"

"Uh, babe?"

She laughed. "It got a little complicated there, but when it comes to you Wheelers, I always assume I'll be bailing somebody out of jail."

"You're a Wheeler now, too. You technically always were, but we've got a paper and everything now."

She nuzzled against him. "You're stuck with me."

"Thank God," Danny said. He kissed her forehead.

Danny made little vrooming noises as he drove up towards her chest. She couldn't help but laugh. No matter what it was, Danny always dried her tears and made her feel better. She rested her head against him.

"Maybe it'll be fun to be fat and old with you," Riley said.

"More like grow hotter and old with me," Danny said. He kissed her cheek, and didn't even care about the zombie goth daydream that her makeup had turned to. Danny never cared about the inconsequential little things, the times she'd failed or when she hadn't fit into what the world thought was pretty. 

She looked up at him, the boyish curl of dark blond hair, those beautiful sky-blue eyes, that perfect grin. Forever wasn't a someday, but a happy inevitability.


End file.
